User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember Category:BachLynn23 ---- Just wanted to let you know Desirae's the head counsellor of Lyssa's cabin now, so I updated her word bubble. Just wanted to let you know, hence the title >.< PS I finally figured out how to turn off visual editor >.< Giff Yay! I have gimp! Problem is... how exactly? Could you give me some instructions pwease? Thanks! thanks and good luck going to Maine. Death Nymphs Hi! I was wondering do you need to go through some sort of claiming to create a death nymph or can you just create one? I'm a little confused on that. Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:49, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay, where is the Death Nymphs claiming? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 19:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Word Bubble Can I use the version 2 wb, like the one that Anamika has? Ok I understand :) Stuff User:HiddenRealm requested in chat to have his claim, Claiming:Camp/Nicholas Row, deleted. Slideshow So, I uploaded a slideshow for my charrie Aerin's wb, and it is only showing up as a stationary picture. Is it a problem with the wb or the picture? This is the slideshow that I made >.< Ok What should I do then >. OK It worked, but now the image quality is crappy. This is how it looks: Thanks Just to clarify, can I use 2.1 just for Aerin, or for the other slideshows that I'm planning to make for my other charries? I have a normal-sized slideshow, so I can use that one, but thanks for offering :) re I wound up making a new gif: re This is the final one: Can you delete the following: 1165.gif, 1166.gif, Aerin.gif, Person.gif, Yay.gif, and Aerinslideshow.gif. Thanks!>.< Problem hi. my talk page is all in code and stuff. can you fix it? Thanks! "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Task Hey Bach. I feel like I haven't been doing my Helper duties very well, especially since I messed up the image categorizing. Aside from checking claims, is there anything that you might need help with? Favour? Can I please use the Bach 2.1 Word Bubble? I can use it for my character. Coding Hey Bach. I was wondering if I could have your permission to use your new V7/V8 coding. Please leave a rely. :) Broken Talk Page Recently (aka today) I went on to my talk page and found that something had broken the layout of it. The chat and recent activity bubbles are now down the very bottom of the page. Do you know how to fix it? Hi Hi, I'm still new to this website, but i think I will come on maybe once a month. my character; Danielo has been archieved I was wondering if he could be unarchieved, and if I am a semi-active or officially inactive user, and how to change this. Thanks Sheep~ghost (talk) 03:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Question and Explanation Hey Bach I was wondering if I could use V7? I wanna try and be better at coding so I wanna test it on my sandbox wiki >.< Its no problem if I can't Also, I'm sorry for my lack of department edits; I've been on and off my laptop and today, and the rest of this week and next week I'm on most of the time, so I'll make up for it then. Just thought you should know as my Nan still being at the hospital has consumed my life, but because she's feeling better, I've been able to spend more time on my laptop c: V7 Hey Bach *waves*. Okay, I have a request: may I use the V7 coding? Anyway, I don't want to be pushy, I was just asking. Oh, and, I also commented on a few claims for Demi, just in case you were wondering why I was editing without a badge. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:05, February 10, 2014 (UTC) re: Oooooh I hope you have fun c: And thanks for understanding :) Danke :) This is for chu! You must get this a lot May I please use your V8 coding? >.< Sorry if this is annoying and repetitive. Animal Nymph Hey Bach. I want to make a animal nymph (stag nymph actually, there is one spot left) It says you need an admins permission or something like that so........ can I make on? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF"